Dragon Riders and the Guardians
by Bteam
Summary: The Vikings try to kill Toothless but Hiccup stops them. So he takes off and Lands on a islands with four girls and Two boys. But they are forced to help Berk kill the Red Death. But a winter spirit, a healer, a snow queen, A archer and a thief help them out. In the battle Hiccup get's injured and Berk thinks he dead. Five years later Hiccup has to return to stop old and new enime
1. Cast

Hey hey it's bteam11 Here from Wattpad! This is one of my stories from Wattpad and thought wouldn't Fanfictoin want a taste of the action!this is the first time I wrote on FANFICTOIN so I'm still trying to figure things out! Ok?

So this is the cast, and rember there nit on here. And sory Hiccstrid fans, no hiccstrid, I do ship it but my freind wanted to be hiccups love intrest, no hate!

Gainer26 will be known as Jazzy

xFallenSnow_will be known as Avery

And I'll be known as Bethany

Jazzy apearnce: Brown hair In pony tail. Fur boots. Green dress with yellow vest. Hazel eyes.

Jazzy personality: Sweet, kind, brave, sarcastic, caring, humorus. Daring.

Jazzy age: 15-20

Jazzy dragon: Yellow Monsters Nightmare named Glowspike.

Jazzy wepon: Double sword made out of Gronckle iron.

Avery apearnce: Dirty blonde hair in french braid. Green eyes. Orange blowse. Blue skirt. Green high length fur boots.

Avery personally: Kind, sarcastic, shy, caring, a little goodie goodie.

Avery wepon: Sword with a blade made out of a were blue gem.

Avery dragon: Nightfury named Amberflight.

Avery age: 14-19

Bethany apearnce: Dirty blonde loose hair. Light blue blowse. Dark blue vest. Green skirt. Brown belt. Black leather boots. Blue eyes.

Bethany personally: Kind, Brave, mistiuff, daring, humorus.

Bethany wopen: Bow and arow made out of a were tree.

Bethany dragon: Blue and purple Deadly Nadder Named Fastlighting.

Bethany age: 15-20

okay! I will try to updat every day! The age we have is not our real age!


	2. Difrent side of hiccup Chap 1

**hey! So ASTRID didn't follow hiccup in the woods that day, but INSTAID hiccup decided to stay, there will be the super six in this (ELSA, Jack, Eugune, Raounzel and MERIDA) a litle bit later on in this! Hope YA like it! **

Hiccup POV :

I watched them throw bolas at Toothless, he couldn't move. No, dad! Stop he won't heart you! "I yelled trying to get his attention. You sided with the beast! You're not a vicking,your not my son!"I was shocked at his words. "Who will have the honer of killing the beast!" Stoick yelled.I will sir!" I head a fimller voice yell. Snotlout. The thing's he do to iritate me. He walked forward and raised his sword. I don't know what got in me. I kicked a near by vicking in the shins, grabbed his sword and stoped Snotface. "Hiccup! "He yelled in shocked. I smiled. I kicked him in the gut. I took the sword and cut the bolas free. I got on Toothless. "You wanna know why I sided with a dragon!"I yelled" Because he was my only FREIND! Good bye Stoick!"I spat. His face dropped when I called him that. Me and Toothless took off. I never looked back.

Astrid POV:

I can't believe Hiccup did that. I saw something change in Hiccup that day, he never will be the same again.

Ahhhh! I'm so sorry I had to put Hiccup through that!


	3. Dragon island

Hiccup POV:

I've been flying for hours! My but hurts. I spotted a island. Before I could do anything a arow hit Toothless fake tail and we crashed.

Bethany POV:

I was praticeing my archery. I spotted a Night Fury in the sky. Probably Avrey. Before I could shoot, something bumed into me and the arow went torwards the Night Furry. I suddenly realized who bumped into me. "Ripper, you idiot! "I yelled. Sorry! Blame Eret!"He said pointing at Eret. He knew not to get on my bad side. "You just made me shoot down Avery!"I yelled. What!"I heard a familiar voice yell. It was Jazzy. We all started to arugue. "Uh..Guy's, I'm right here!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Avery with her Nightfury, Amberflight. "Wait, if you are hear than who is that? "Eret asked. I don't know, but let's go fin out." I said. We all got on our dragon's. Ripper got on his Red Deadly Nadder named speedingfire. Eret got on his Blue monsters Nightmare named Blueflame. Jazzy got on her Yellow Monsters Nightmare named Glowspike. Avery got on her Nightfury named Amberflight. And I got on my Blue and Purple Deadly Nadder named Fastlighting. And we took off in the direction of the downd Nightfury.


	4. Mom?

Bethany POV

Once we got to the downed Nightfury we hid." Ahhhhhh..." We heard a boy moan. Nightfury opened its wing's to reaville a boy. He looked our age. He got up.

"Well that was a nice landing, wasn't bud?" He asked. The Nightfury wacked him on the head with his tail. I realized that he had a fake tail with a hole in it.

"Well this is going to take a while to fix." The boy mumbers holding up a fake tail fin. "Another Nightfury" I heard Jazzy wisperard. Apparently the dragon heard us. He started to sniff the ground and gave away our hidding place. The boy followed his dragon. His eyes widen.

"Great! Another Vicking tribe to wory about!" What dose he mean? I noticed a saddle. My eyes widend. I hopped over the branch we were hidding behind and slowly walked towards the Night Fury. He growled, Typical Nightfury. I put my hand out andnhe filled the gap, I heard the boy gasp. The other's joined me.

"Wow"I heard Ripper wispear.

"Another Dragon rider." I heard Avery wispear. "

Who are you?" The boy asked. I smiled" Dragon Riders."

Bad news! My tablet is acting up, so i have to use my stupid labtop! HELP WANTED! Well here is chapter...what ever!

Hiccup POV

S-so your draon Riders?" I asked. "Yep" Jazzy says. "But we call our selves the Rider's."Avery explains.

"Only a thew tribe's know about us, we keep our island a seacret. But we do have enemys, like Outcast, and Bersikers. "Bethany explains, dodging a few branches.

"Oh! by the way, what is your name? " Eret asked me.

"Hiccup" I say. They all gasped.

"What?" I ask confused. "

"Hiccup Hoddock?" Bethany asked.

Should I say yes? That life is behind me now, but I don't want to lie to them, but if they know who my dad is they could kill me, or turn me in. But...I decide to tell them anyway.

"Yeah..." I say looking down.

They smiled. "Come on!" Ripper said and got on his dragon, sooned followed by the other's and I. I was a little shocked, why are they smileing?

We flew our way to there village.

"Were are we going any way?" I asked.

"You'll see..." Avery says and smiles.

We made **our **way into a opening, and I gasped. People on dragon's, amazing. We lanned.

"Welcome to Dragon Island! " Bethany said with a smile. A StormCutter I beilve its called, landed near us, the rider hopped off, and took off her helmet. She looked so familure.

"Valka meet Hiccup, Hiccup meet Valka." Bethany said smileing.

"Hiccup?" She asked.

"Mom?" I ask. That's where she's from! I was told my mother was dead...carried away by a dragon...She pulled me into a hug...I hugged back...Well, at least I have a parent that a proves of me rideing a dragon...

* * *

><p>AN well...this was touching and AKWARD to write...please follow and coment


End file.
